Tord
Tord é um dos personagens de Eddsworld. Foi dublado por Tord Larsson de 2004 a 2008. Aparência Tord é conhecido por ter um moletom vermelho e um cabelo marrom claro com duas pontas na frente. Personalidade Tord é conhecido por geralmente gostar de armas de fogo (usa armas em quase todos os episódios em que ele aparece). Um exemplo disso é visto no Eddisódio Spares . Ao contrário de todos os outros personagens, Tord é norueguês (sua placa de carro diz "N0R5K1" ou "NORSKI", significando norueguês). Dizia-se pela primeira vez em Nos bastidores de Eddsworld que Tord odiava Tom. Este Eddisode também revela. No mesmo episódio, ele tem um sotaque norueguês, provando que ele é da Noruega. Partida de Tord Tord deixou a série em 2008, no início de 25 pés sob o assento onde o personagem foi embora. Tord tinha suas próprias razões para deixar a série. Em Zanta Claws II, Zanta disse que Tord era o seu favorito e perguntou a Edd se ele poderia substituí-lo. Edd disse com um rosto inexpressivo "Não". Tord presumivelmente tem um desejo de ferir e matar outras pessoas. Como ouvimos no primeiro Zanta Claws, ele usou armas de fogo de verdade em um jogo de paintball. Tem-se observado que, se Edd nunca tivesse existido, Tord teria se tornado inteiramente um comunista que quase levou mais da metade da Noruega e que ele e Tom teriam sido melhores amigos que fazem filmes imprópios juntos. O último vídeo dublado por Tord Larsson (Tord) foi em Moving Targets , porém, ele redublou uma frase em WTFuture, durante a cena de Zombeh Attack, na qual sua versão ficcionalizada foi originalmente dublada por Alex L'Abbé. No dia 30 de março de 2012, Tord Larsson (Tord da vida real) fez um upload de um vídeo no canal do YouTube dele dando suas dedicatórias para Edd, que faleceu no dia 25 de março de 2012, e explicando por que ele deixou Eddsworld. Tem sido afirmado por um associado do show que Tord voltará para o show, mas como um antagonista nomeado o'"Líder '''Vermelho". Este personagem foi sugerido em O Snogre, o avião tem o seu logotipo e da assinatura "N0RSKI" nele. Este personagem também foi sugerida em WTFuture quando Futuro Tom e Futuro Matt voltar a parar Futuro Edd."Líder Vermelho" é indicado para aparecer em várias outras séries 'criado por Tom Ridgewell como "Bater Zoom" e "Zach", mas não se sabe quando. A partida de Tord da série provocou uma discussão entre os fãs. Muitos têm perguntado por que ele saiu ou quando ele está planejando voltar. A razão oficial declarado pelo próprio Edd em entrada de diário DeviantArt é que: :"Pouco depois da Dudette Next Door, Edd teve grandes problemas do computador e estava usando cybercafés'' s e todos os tipos de permanecer em contato, deixando Tom e Tord para discutir sozinho. Assim, levando para ambas as partes descobrindo que eles não gostavam um do outro muito, haha. Mas uma vez que Edd voltou, as coisas continuaram como de costume! Tord 'esquerda' logo após a alvos em movimento foi concluída mais de três anos atrás, simplesmente porque ele queria perseguir suas próprias ambições separadamente do grupo ". Em um vlog, Thomas Ridgewell afirmou a razão Tord esquerda é porque ele "não realmente como seus fãs ea atenção que lhe deram". Tomska também afirmou em seu Youtube Video eddsworld VLOG- Tord, Edd e Caridade que, quando ele deixou o show que "abriu a Caixa de Pandora de fãs loucos que nunca mais o deixou sozinho na medida em que ele agora não pode usar seu nome ''real". de fontes? Nunca é afirmado por que ele deixou no show, embora deva estar relacionado com seus motivos reais. Filmografia / Aparições # - Eddsworld Especial de Natal 2004 (Primeira aparição) # - Feliz Aniversário Tord # - Dudette Next Door # - Zombeh Ataque # - Nos bastidores de Eddsworld # - Eddsworld Halloween Curto # - Eddsworld Especial de Natal 2005 # - Snobody # - Aventura de Tord # - Zombeh Attack 2 # - Mais rápido que uma bala # - Eddsworld 20k # - Zombeh Nation # - de pelúcia Eddie # - Olá Hellhole # - Zombeh Attack 3 (Mencionado e Cameo como Esqueleto, mas dublado por Edd) # - Sugar Sugar # - Arruinado # - Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 # - Zanta Garras # - Money (Isso é o que eu quero) # -Spares # - Moving Targets # - 25 pés sob o assento (aparência Final) # - Miscelânea # - The End (Parte 1) Aparições / Menções Depois da Partida de Tord *No episódio 25 pés sob o assento, Tord aparece em um dos flashbacks de Tom. *Auto passado de Tord faz uma aparição em WTFuture, onde é dublado por Tord Larrson, quando Futuro Edd viaja de volta para os eventos de Zombeh Attack. *Em Zanta Claws III, Zanta parece estar vestindo moletom com capuz de Tord quando ele está dentro de casa deEdd, o que pode ser uma referência para Zanta dizendo Tord era o seu favorito em Zanta Claws II. *Em Fan Serviço, Tord foi mencionado em um e-mail dizendo "onde ele foi?" *no Flashback de "Hammer & Fail" Ouvimos Tom Dizer "Por que você deixou !? WHYYYYYY? !!!" *A cabeça de Tord aparece no vídeo de Eddsworld: fundraiser Legado, como um dos amigos de Edd. *Em The Snogre três pessoas de pára-quedas para fora do avião: Paul, Patryck e provavelmente Tord. O sinal Norski está no avião e o logotipo do Líder Vermelho também é mostrado no avião. *Uma silhueta de Tord é destaque em Fun Morto, quando uma reportagem mostra Paul e Patryk lutando contra uma horda de zombehs. Líder logotipo da Red também é mostrada na máquina de arcade uma vez Tom agarra um AK47 mortos de Paulo. Tord também é mencionado em uma das queixas. *Uma versão mais jovem de Tord é vista em PowerEdd durante um flashback, semelhante à 25 pés sob o assento. *Uma imagem de Matt e Tord é mostrado na Trick or Threat, Quando Edd está correndo para salvar a vida de Matt. * Zanta Claws II (mencionado por Edd) Lista de Mortes Cortado ao meio por uma espada empunhada por Matt - Eddsworld Halloween Curto 2005 Confundido com um zombeh e tiro por um helicóptero - Zombeh Nation Baleado por Tom com uma espingarda (confundido com um verdadeiro esqueleto) - Zombeh Attack 3 Mordido por um zumbi - Zombeh Ataque Esfaqueada pela máscara do hóquei Vestindo Freak - Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 Caiu para a morte junto com Tom e Matt enquanto Edd desembarcou em todos eles sobreviver - Arruinado Tord como Líder Vermelho Acredita-se que Tord (ou o seu próprio futuro) é o 'Líder Red' constantemente referenciado que aparece brevemente como uma silhueta no início de Fun Morto. Primeira menção Líder da Red estava em WTFuture, onde Futuro Tom menciona-lo quando ele e Futuro Matt viajar a 2010 para parar Futuro Edd matando Edd Presente. Desde Líder vermelho foi confirmada como sendo um antagonista, ele pode muito bem ser o antagonista principal de um episódio futuro. Trivialidades *Como revelado em Zanta Claws, Tord uma vez jogou um jogo de ''paintball usando armas de fogo de vedade. *Parece que depois que ele saiu, ele foi e se inscreveu para o exército, o mesmo exército que Paul e Patryk estão em. *Ele parece odiar a canção "Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows", como visto em Ruined e Olá Hellhole. *O sotaque de Tord é muito "atraente", disse por alguns comentários sobre os vídeos. *Ele é considerado o personagem mais popular pelos fãs. *O logotipo vermelho do líder também é dito ser uma parte do cabelo de Tord, especificamente as 2 tempos que estão para cima. *Em suas primeiras aparições, ele usava uma capa preta, em vez de seu moletom vermelho icônico.